I'm not flirting, Johnlock
by They Call Me Mrs. Holmes
Summary: John and Sherlock have dinner at a restaurant, where John can enjoy the live music. Sherlock is getting a bit jealous.


John shuffled awkwardly to his seat and sat down opposite Sherlock. John fiddled with the cuffs of his suit uncomfortably. The black fabric was unpleasant to John, despite the fact that he looked good in it. He loosed his dark tie in an attempt to ease his breathing, and rolled his shoulders back to loosen himself up. Sherlock leant forward to look at the man directly.

"Why are you so nervous?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't like this suit, whose idea was it to eat at a restaurant anyway?" he shuffled.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow, they both knew the idea was John's, who was fed up with take-away and chips. John had chosen this restaurant specifically; he loved the food here and the atmosphere but forgot that it was black tie. One of John's favourite things about the restaurant was the live music; John loved to listen to live music whilst he ate. He had chosen a table at the back for Sherlock and himself, in order to have more privacy yet a clear view of the piano on the other side of the room.

A woman stepped up onto the stage, and placed herself in front of the sleek black grand piano. She tapped on her microphone softly to check that it worked, before watching a short bald man position himself ready to play the grand instrument.

She had long ginger hair, that swept down past he shoulders and brushed the top of her strapless dress. The dress was blood red, with lace dancing about it and framing the bodice. It showed off every inch of her curved body, and caused several diners to stop and stare at her.

The piano began and John hushed Sherlock, who was in the middle of describing a possible case. "Tell me in a minute, I want to watch them." Sherlock followed John's look and frowned at the woman. _Why did John care about her?_

The introduction ended and the woman began to sing, her voice was like silk that complimented the music notes of the piano. Many of the guests stopped eating, and like John, chose to watch her instead. She definitely commanded the attention of the room.

John smiled as her voice reached his ears, thoroughly enjoying the music. Sherlock stropped silently, annoyed at being dismissed by John for some random singer.

The woman's eyes swept the crowd, twinkling at every admirer. Finally, her deep eyes reached John, and she winked at him. Sherlock's eyes were bulging; he looked back and forth between the woman and John, unable to comprehend the scene that was happening before him.

The song stopped with a final long note from the woman. The pianist leant into his mike and yelled, "A big thanks to our vocalist for this evening, Megan! We'll be back later, enjoy your meals."

This received a spontaneous round of applause from the crowd, most of them being male. John clapped too; the woman saw this and blew him a kiss. Several of the male audience stared jealously at John, who avoided their glares and blushed.

Sherlock coughed loudly to gain the attention of John, "Well. If you're done flirting with the floosy could we get back to our conversation?"

John looked up at Sherlock who had his arms crossed, "She's not a floosy, and I'm not flirting. I have a boyfriend, remember? Are you jealous, Sherlock?"

Sherlock scoffed and turned away from John, and decided to look at a waiter who was stood a few metres away from their table. He too admired the woman from the back of the restaurant, and grinned as she walked up to him.

"You were brilliant, Megan," the adolescent spoke. He grinned sheepishly at the woman who was clearly older than him.

"Thank you, Ryan," her voice was different to when she sang. It was deeper, and huskier. He smiled and trotted off to wait on some tables. The woman turned to look at the table of Sherlock and John and raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Evening, boys," she said.

Sherlock ignored her, however John didn't. "Evening, you were great up there," he smiled.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it," She licked her rouged lips at John and winked.

John's cheeks reddened slightly, and he smiled back at her. Sherlock, who couldn't believe the obvious flirting that was taking place before him, glared at John menacingly. John looked at Sherlock and saw his stare, and coughed. "Well, um, it was nice meeting you."

The woman walked behind the table and past John, her hands brushing on the back of his chair, "Sure was."

Once she was out of ear shot, Sherlock scoffed loudly. "Well, I'm glad you're having fun, flirting with others."

"I'm not flirting. I'm being friendly," he said. "If she was flirting with me, that's not my fault."

"Whatever, I'm ready to order." The fuming genius snapped.


End file.
